


It's Over, Isn't It?

by SairenHaria



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: And basically everyone else - Freeform, I have no idea how long this will be, I really don't, Other, also probably an oc villain or two, also some Sci Twi angst, and the answer was threesome, and then there's sunlight and flashlight, but everfree made me ship, but not the real focus, you can also pull Sunset Shimmer the Hobo from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairenHaria/pseuds/SairenHaria
Summary: There was a reason Sunset never got payback for Flash Sentry dumping her. She also wishes Flash and Twilight could have worked out. After learning this post Everfree, and Sci Twi believing she has a good grasp on what Sunset would want, she decides to propose an idea to Twilight Sparkle. Allow humans and ponies to visit the other world to help prepare people for any other possible dimensional disasters.And maybe connect with a boy along the way.Too bad some people are better at understanding others than their own feelings.Especially when the exchange program goes more awry than they expected.





	

"I suppose I just never thought I was lonely when Spike was always there," Twilight said, her hand idly petting the sleeping dog as she lay on the floor.

"He is a pretty good dog. Really, I would have never beaten Midnight Sparkle without him," Sunset said, studying Twilight from her perch on the bed. It was a sleepover at Twilight's house. Just the two of them. As much as Twilight loved the group sleepovers, it was nice to just have one person around. To make it not lonely, but not overwhelming.

While friends were in short supply in Equestria, Sunset was used to having people around. From her cousins whose room she shared, to school dorms, and in the human world, group homes had been a common staple. Less so now, especially since she could stay with her friends when funds ran short, but she's gone enough between isolation to a lot of people to understand how...daunting it can be.

Especially with someone like Pinkie Pie in the mix.

But they had drifted to the subject of a smaller sleepover, to friends, and to what allowed Sunset to win.

"I'm sure you would have found some way to win," Twilight said with a sheepish look.

Sunset shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I couldn't exactly siphon power away from you like Princess Twilight could do with me. I needed that crack," she said.

Twilight looked at Sunset with surprise. Usually Sunset never admitted to needing a handicap. "You're really that sure?"

Sunset shrugged. "I know what it's like to have a crack."

And that. That was really interesting. "You do?" Twilight asked, sitting up.

Sunset straightened up, her face growing red. She supposed she should have seen this coming. Mention something unknown and Twilight of course wanted to know more. "It's nothing important," she tried to say.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Oh? A crack that's not important, not sure I believe you," she said, her voice teasing, but eyes hesitant. She still wasn't sure what she could and could not say. Even with Sunset who was her best friend aside from Spike.

Sunset felt her face getting more red. "Jeeze, we're really turning you into a bully," she said jokingly. She hesitated. "I guess I could tell you....but you can't tell anyone. Not Spike, not the other girls. It's our secret," Sunset said, leaning closer with a determined look.

Twilight moved to the bed, sitting beside Sunset. "Cross my heart. I won't tell anyone."

Sunset stared at her intently for several moments before she sighed. "Okay. Okay, so....you know the whole pony turned to a human thing," she said and looked away. "I adjusted pretty quick, I was really determined to, but...I had help. It was so ridiculous, I made up this story about how I'd been in a coma for two years, that's why it'd seem like I didn't know how hands worked or any stuff I'd miss from current events."

"Well, I've heard worse cover stories?" Twilight said with a light giggle. Missing two years would be disorientating, after all, and a coma would lead to muscle atrophy. A lack of motor functions would be understandable.

"Yeah, yeah," Sunset said with a grin before she rubbed her arm. "Flash was there when I first arrived. He wanted to make sure he had the best practice times for the music room with his band so he showed up early to sign up. He saw me looking lost and he showed me around. I thought I could just use him for a while. And he was popular in the school, so when I figured out how the whole high school hierarchy work, I could date him, get more popular and...and somewhere along the way..."

"You started to really care," Twilight finished softly.

Sunset nodded. "I dated him for two years. I kept...telling myself it was a guard. Flash was too nice, any slips in my machinations, he'd defend me. People would believe him. And he was so generous," she said, rubbing her arms. She never liked admitting how hard just making ends meet could be some months. "A place to stay when I couldn't afford rent or find a place to stay or didn't have food. Excuse after excuse, but when he finally had enough with what I was doing and broke up with me...I wasn't angry," Sunset said, laying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I was just sad, hurt...lonely. I told myself I wasn't, I pretended I didn't care, but everyone waited for me to do something awful to him, but I couldn't. I just never wanted to see him because it always hurt to. I knew he was a crack. Even as a she-demon. I hit him before anyone else, just to be sure he couldn't be used against me."

There was silence for a few minutes, Twilight digesting this information and Sunset lost in her own thoughts of the past.

"Do you ever think about it? Asking him out again?" Twilight asked.

Sunset shook her head. "He likes Twilight. Princess Twilight, and now he needs to move on. If he can't even look at you with Timber without jealousy getting to him, when he knows it shouldn't, then I would just confuse him. Besides, I'm happy being friends with him again," she said.

"He gets jealous?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"The resemblance is striking," Sunset said with a small laugh. "He knows he shouldn't and he won't ever feel bad about it. Not your fault you're the dimensional twin of a girl he had started falling for. I think they might have really been able to make it if not for the whole other dimension thing. I'm kind of sad it couldn't work out."

Twilight hummed thoughtfully. She had met Princess Twilight, briefly. She did have to admit, there was something about the other girl. A sort of drawing light about her that was comforting, like Sunset was. It was weird to think that she and the other Twilight were so similar in some ways and different in others. She wondered if it was just friendship that made her so different, or something else.

"Anyway! Enough about old flames! Have you heard that they're making a Daring Doo movie? Rainbow Dash has been freaking out about it," Sunset said and the girls changed topics to movie adaptions.

Hours later though, the thought was still in her head. She looked at Sunset, asleep on the bed and she wondered if maybe. Maybe she could help. Sunset loved helping her friends. Twilight isn't surprised that she got empathy as a power. It would make things so much easier for her, to be able to just see what a person needed help with and she could do what she could to help.

Maybe...maybe she would like the chance to help people who are so important to her.

Twilight crawled out of her sleeping bag and snuck over to Sunset's bag. It wasn't hard to find what she was looking for. Then careful to not wake her or Spike, she headed towards to the kitchen, opening up the familiar book, and writing a letter.

_'Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,_  
_Hello. This isn't Sunset Shimmer. I'm the other Twilight Sparkle and I have a proposition for you. As you know, more and more Equestrian magic has been appearing in this world. The girls still have theirs, but now there's the geodes, not to mention the Sirens before. Whether we like it or not, magic is present in this world and may continue to be present beyond CHS. I'm sure the girls and I could handle it all, but it may not be so easy to hide in the future._

_Humans don't react well to strange new thing historically. But we do generally handle things better if we have a way to connect, and children are especially good at provoking empathy. Sure, the seven of us is a good start, but I thought if we had more of CHS able to understand magic beyond 'that thing those girls do and sometimes cause problems,' then if we are discovered, it would help smooth things over. Seven girls are possible to ignore. An entire school is a lot harder._

_What do you think about an exchange program? Some ponies can come learn about CHS and the human world and some of CHS can come learn about Equestria! Sunset can help the students adjust to being ponies and visit home, and the girls here can help the ponies adjust to being humans. If you're open to the idea._

_Who knows, maybe a certain boy would like to visit too?_

_Your friend,_  
_Twilight Sparkle, Student of CHS.'_

Twilight was thinking about how she would see the answer before Sunset as she got a glass of water, except the book started vibrating. She jumped and quickly moved to open the book as writing appeared on the page.

_'Dear Twilight Sparkle,_  
_Rainbow Dash is not too happy with our marathon reading of Daring Doo being interrupted, but I could hardly ignore your letter. It sounds like a wonderful idea! I'll need to speak with Princess Celestia, especially since you're right. Equestrian magic is appearing over there whether we like it or not and it'd be better if more than a few people are prepared for it._

_I'll trust you to speak with the girls and your own Principal Celestia and I'll send word as soon as I know something._

_And maybe see if he is interested?_

_Your friend,_  
_Princess Twilight Sparkle.'_

Twilight smiled to herself, looking up at the ceiling. Sure, there was a legitimate reason to learn about the other world with how the magic keeps crossing over. But mostly she's happy that she'll be able to help Sunset do what Sunset does best. And maybe everyone will just be a little happier and smarter for it.


End file.
